


Five Times T'Challa Thought Everett was Going to Kiss Him and the One Time He was Right

by Timewatcher9000



Series: Everpanther's 5+1 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, 5+1 Things, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: T'Challa knew that he loved Nakia, and that Nakia loved him. However she had dreams and goals. Nakia was an ambitious person, who wanted to use her skills to help people in need. It's part of the reason he fell in love with her. Nonetheless, he also can't deny that Everett certainly took his interest, and with Nakia most likely leaving he knew she wouldn't mind.





	Five Times T'Challa Thought Everett was Going to Kiss Him and the One Time He was Right

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by Elly in the comment section of my other everpanther fanfiction called "Five Times Everett Almost Kissed T'Challa and the One Time He Did." I also feel like some explanation is needed for 4. So it took me a bit to figure out how I would write that number while keeping up the parallel structure of the rest of the story. So in the end I decided that while in his almost-dead state T'Challa experiences a fever dream where Everett almost kisses him. Then he soon wakes up to Nakia's voice.

  1. _Is that Agent Ross? What is he doing here?_ T’Challa slowly walked across the room, locking eyes with Everett. His suspicion flared up at the look that Everett gave. So T’Challa made his way around the room, vaguely acknowledging the voices of Nakia and Okoye. Small Talk was all that was going on between them two, perhaps a little passive-aggression. Next thing T’Challa knew gunshots rippled through the air. Immediately T’Challa slid up to the flipped table, pulling Everett along with him. T’Challa positioned his hand on Everett’s lower back, preparing to force him to the ground if needed. _I can’t let that Vibranium get lost._ And if T’Challa were to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t want Everett to get hurt. Everything seemed to happen in slow-mo, and as cliche as it sounded, it was the only way T’Challa knew how to describe it. The only thing T’Challa could focus on was Everett. T’Challa watched him from his peripheral vision to find that Everett was glancing back at him. It must’ve been his imagination but T’Challa genuinely thought that Everett was gonna kiss him.



 

  1. T’Challa watched apprehensively as Klaue screamed at the two-way mirror. Next to him was Everett, who had a face that T’Challa couldn’t make out too well. He was a bit too close for what can be considered professional, obviously displeasing Okoye; T’Challa allowed for a grin to settle on his face at the remarks that Okoye were making. Eventually T’Challa looked back at Everett, his heart twisting into a knot at the puppy dog confusion on his face. T’Challa held his breath as Everett looked up to him, looking as if he was going to take a step closer. A strange vibe of amazement, relief, and pain emitted from Everett. Nothing was showing on Everett’s face, the man would never reveal his emotions in the investigation room. However, T’Challa couldn’t help but feel like Everett had something that he wanted to say--or do.



 

  1. Rushing to Shuri’s lab, T’Challa tried to ignore the complaints of Okoye and Nakia. _I couldn’t let him die. He gave his life up for Nakia and the Vibranium._ T’Challa wasn’t sure why, but he felt a nagging in his chest at the thought of Everett dying. He was too valuable to let go. Before he knew it, T’Challa walked into the sight of Everett intently listening to his sister about Vibranium. T’Challa felt himself give a bit of a scoff at the sight, amusement replacing any dread that he once had. It wasn’t long before T’Challa found himself next to Everett debating on whether or not he should put his hand on his lower back, much like in the Korean casino. T’Challa wanted to feel where the bullet wound once was, to check to see if Everett was truly okay, and perhaps as a way to provide comfort. T’Challa settled for standing close to Everett, wary of Okoye. He frequently glanced at Everett, hoping that he would come just a tiny bit closer. 



 

  1. _Is that Everett, is he okay? Why is he here?_ T’Challa walked slowly towards Everett’s figure, observing him. Everett was staring at the sunset kissed sky, with his blond-- technically silver--hair decorated in a flower crown. T’Challa smiled, tempted to reach his hand up and play with the silver-blond locks of hair. He decided not to, for the fact that Everett was much too far and he never got to know the man to an intimate level “Everett?” T’Challa allowed for his voice to gently call out to the man, hesitantly stopping behind him. Everett turned around with a smile. He sat in the soft grass and T’Challa found himself following. “What happened to you?” Everett wouldn’t answer. Instead he just leaned his head against T’Challa’s shoulder, who tried to calm his heart beat as it get more and more rapid. T’Challa felt Everett shuffle a bit and before he knew it Everett’s nose was nuzzled into the the crook of his neck. It felt like a ghost of a kiss, as if Everett was paying with the idea of leaving one on his neck. For a moment T’Challa had to remind himself to breath. “Eve--.” T’Challa didn’t get to finish as he heard Nakia’s voice call for him in the back of his head, or was it outloud?



 

  1. T’Challa twisted his face in discomfort, feeling tears prickle at his eyes as he wheezed for breath. The second his face undistorted, he locked eyes with Everett. It took everything in his power not to rush up to him and hug him. Instead T’Challa stared at Everett, letting out a weak laugh at the teary eyes. _He missed me._ T’Challa didn’t want to take his eyes off of Everett; the man stood with his hair slightly damp from the mountain snow, his bangs where clinging to his forehead. T’Challa wanted to reach up and brush them away from his face to place a light kiss where it once stuck to and from the way Everett stared at him T’Challa couldn’t help but hope that he’d be the one to make the first move. But alas, it wasn’t meant to be. Nakia pulled T’Challa out of his trance and he remembered that his actual mission should be to take back his throne.



 

\-----------

_ Where is he? Where is he? He has to be here somewhere. _ T’Challa ran rapidly around the now destroyed lab, hoping to find Everett. The leftover rubble made the air dusty, and T’Challa tried to hold back his coughs, causing a great pain to erupt throughout his chest. His eyes rapidly scanned the ground, trying to see past the thick clouds of debris. T’Challa squinted, slightly crouched to see the ground better. From a few feet ahead, T’Challa felt his heart stop at the sight of a limpless arm, which could only belong to Everett. T’Challa ran up to the body, wrapping his arms around Everett, preparing to lift him. T’Challa noticed his eyes twitch and he called out to him in an attempt to ensure that he doesn’t fall out. T’Challa knew this wasn’t the time of day to be smiling or happy, but the second that Everett gave a small toothy grin, he smiled right back. Everett was breathing--he was  _ alive _ . T’Challa leaned closer to Everett’s face, trying to get into a decent position to lift him off the ground. However before he could finish moving, T’Challa felt the icy-tipped fingers of Everett around his neck. It sent a strong chill down his spine, but T’Challa ignored it as Everett’s lips were soon on his own. T’Challa quaked a bit and his legs suddenly turned to jello. Tears started to form at the edges of T’Challa’s eyes and he forced himself to calm down and enjoy the moment. So he allowed himself to gently kiss back.


End file.
